The present invention relates to a device for controlling the flow of fluid, and more particularly to an automatic device which measures the flow of a fluid, such as water, and by the passage of a pre-selected quantity of fluid, a valve is actuated to block further passage of the fluid. This also relates to the combination of such a device and a sprinkler device. A typical use of this device would be to connect its inlet to a source of water under pressure by using a garden hose or the like, and to connect its outlet to a sprinkler device through another such hose, and/or by directly affixing the sprinkler to the device.
Reaction type traveling sprinklers typically use the rotation of the sprinkler head to drive, through a gear train, the wheels of the sprinkler, thereby moving the sprinkler along the ground to engage a stop which has been placed on the ground. The stop bears against a lever on the sprinkler which disengages a valve in the sprinkler from its open position, permitting water pressure or a spring bias to close the valve. Examples of this type of device would be U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,788,241 and 3,377,027.
A piston-driven closure operates by diverting a small portion of the fluid flow, which is being controlled, into a chamber located behind a piston. The build up of water pressure behind the piston causes the piston to move in such a way as to actuated a valve after a predetermined fluid flow. Examples of such a device would be those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,891,148, 3,964,685, or 3,972,344.
Another type of automatic device typically uses an impeller driven by the fluid flow which is being controlled, which impeller, operating through a gear train, activates a valve. Examples of such devices are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,022,239, 1,812,586, 1,523,608, 1,523,609, and 2,781,050.
Various problems and difficulties have been and still are being encountered in providing suitable means for regulating the timing and volume of water required to irrigate land properly. Some specific problems include damage to the device through abuse, and having to disconnect the device if manual operation is desired.
Applicant's invention permits the avoidance of these problems.